Debbie (Goof Troop)
Debbie is a character from the television show Goof Troop. She is the niece of Goofy and the cousin of Max. She only made one appearance in the episode called, "Leader of the Pack". She is voiced by Kath Soucie. Background In the past, Debbie was Max's babysitter when she was younger. Max, who was a baby at the time thought that she tried to kill him with baby power when she changed his diaper. Max grew up disliking her because of what happened with the baby power. Personality Max said that she would choke him with baby powder every chance she got; but really it seemed she was just being careless. In truth, she is kind-hearted, mature, and loving towards her cousin. Abilities Her beauty attracted Duke so much that he wanted her to be his girlfriend. She used this trait to trick him into embarassing himself and later, compete in a race. History Season 1 In the current time of the "Leader of the Pack" episode, Debbie speaks to Goofy over the phone and talks about visiting him and Max. When Max hears this he isn't thrilled and tells his friend P.J. that she's a dweeb P.J. doesn't believe him until Max shows him photo of her. A flashback is shown as Max tells P.J. the story of what he believes happened to him when he was a baby. Because Max hasn't seen his cousin in years when Debbie drives up to the house, Max and P.J. are surprised about how much she has changed. The two decide to ask Debbie to help them with a bully named Duke. Because no one knew that Debbie was Max's cousin, they decided to act like she's his girlfriend so they can get into Burger Behemoth. The plan works, but Duke, leader The Pharaohs, gets jealous seeing her with Max when he falls for the trick and tries to get Debbie to fall in love with him. Though Duke is unsuccessful in the attempt to get Debbie as his girlfriend, he doesn't give up. Debbie then tricks Duke into having a skateboarding race with Max (who had the advantage), and Max won. With the help of Debbie, Max and P.J. are finally able to get into Burger Behemoth. After losing the race and being humiliated, they ask to be let back in. Max, P.J. and Debbie tell them that they aren't allowed. Duke and The Pharaohs believe them, but then Max tells them they are just kidding and lets them in. After that they all get to eat some burgers with no more trouble from Duke and his gang. Trivia *Since she didn't appear for the Goof family reunion, it is most likely that she is related to Max on his mother's side. *Other characters made one-time appearances, including the Goof family relatives featured throughout the series. **Debbie's younger appearance was used for girls in two episodes. Gallery Young Debbie.jpg Debbie.jpg Debbie01.jpg Debbie092.jpg Debbie117.jpg Debbie125.jpg Debbie149.jpg Debbie158.jpg Category:Tomboys Category:Female Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Teenagers